The Lion King Annihilation
The Lion King Generations is an upcoming 2019 American animated epic, adventure, musical, comedy-drama film released by Walt Disney Pictures, with under production by Walt Disney Animation Studios and YouTube, as well as being distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It serves as "part two" of the remaster of Disney's well-known 1994 animated film The Lion King, as well as being a direct spin-off/sequel of The Lion King Reborn, conjoining it with its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and several episodes of its 2015 television sequel series The Lion Guard. Once again directed by Christian Myers, produced by Don Hahn, and score composed by Ludwig Göransson and Nitin Sawhney, it will star an ensemble voice cast with Matthew Broderick as Simba, Jeremy Irons as Scar, Gabrielle Union, Eden Riegel as Kiara, Jason Marsden as Kovu, Nika Futterman as Zira, Nathan Lane as Timon, Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, Khary Payton as Rafiki, Andy Dick as Nuka, Lacey Chabert as Vitani, Rowan Atkinson as Zazu, Blair Underwood as Makuu, Sarah Hyland as Tiifu, Madison Pettis as Zuri, Joshua Rush as Bunga, Diamond White as Fuli, Angela Bassett as Sarabi, and Max Charles as Kion, to which they reprise their roles from the previous film, and are joined by new characters including C. C. H. Pounder as Kongwe, Amy Poehler as Kinyonga, AJ McLean as Kuchimba, Christopher Jackson as Shujaa, Behzad Dabu as Azaad, Seth Rogen as Mooser, Fiona Hart as Wema, Crimson Hart as Tunu, and Ford Riley as Waza. Premise Taken place within the events of The Lion King Reborn, King Simba and Queen Nala with their daughter Kiara and son Kion alongside his best friends Beshte, Jasiri, Fuli, Makini, Bunga and Ono as the Lion Guard and the Lion King's shaman Rafiki must figure out a way to defeat Scar's resurrected form as an evil spirit with advice from Simba's spiritual father Mufasa, a very strong gorilla named Shujaa, a wise tortoise named Kongwe, a veiled chameleon named Kinyonga, and a blind golden mole named Kuchimba, as well as Azaad and Rani, who is now the leader of the Night Pride. Plot * Main Article: The Lion King Generations/Transcript Taking place when the Lion Guard cured Simba from Sumu the Tanzanian red-claw scorpion's sting with volcanic ash and faced the Army of Scar, Kion and Simba speak to Simba's father Mufasa, warning him that Scar has returned. Although the problem is beyond Mufasa's experience in dealing with the spirit of an evil lion from the past, he is certain that, between his son who has already saved the Pride Lands before from Scar and his grandson who is the leader of the Lion Guard, that they can defeat Scar. He leaves them with the message that "the wisdom is within the Pride Lands", leading both lions to believe that he could be referring to an animal. And Simba knows just who he may be referring to. Seeking advice on how to defeat Scar, Simba and Rafiki send Makini and Fuli to Urembo River to escort Kongwe, a wise old tortoise, to Pride Rock. Along the way, Fuli becomes frustrated with Kongwe's need to stop and observe things. However, when they have to take a detour through the Back Lands, Fuli ends up taking Kongwe's advice on how to deal with Makucha. Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte patrol the Pride Lands and save some elands led by Mooser from a wildfire. Scar has Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float, and Mzingo's flock set fire to the home of Ma Tembo's herd, Kilio Valley, and ambush them while the Lion Guard is working to extinguish the flames. The guard has no choice but to ignore the fire in order to get the elephants to safety, resulting in the valley burning down. While Kion struggles to find Ma Tembo's herd a new home someplace else in the Pride Lands, Scar orders Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, and Mzingo's groups to remain in what's left of Kilio Valley as part of his plan to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece. Meanwhile, after some advice from Mufasa, Kion tasks the elephants to help save Laini and her group of galagos' home Ndefu Grove when it catches fire. After Ono has trouble infiltrating the Outlands without being detected by the vultures, the Lion Guard meets a veiled chameleon named Kinyonga, who offers to spy on Scar in the Outlands due to her ability to camouflage. She overhears Scar order Janja and his clan to block the river above Hakuna Matata Falls to prevent the Pride Lands from receiving a major water source. Kinyonga ends up getting seen and is chased through the Outlands by Shupavu's group of skinks, including her second-in-command Njano, her spy Nyeusi, and seekers Nyata and Waza. However, the Lion Guard sneaks into the Outlands and saves her by taking inspiration from her camouflage abilities, which they also use to surprise Janja's clan and stop them from carrying out Scar's plan. The tsetse flies have been causing problems in the Pride Lands. Due to the Tsetse flies' dislike of zebra stripes, the Lion Guard escorts Thurston's herd and Mbeya the rhino to a source of water. Meanwhile, Scar instructs Janja's clan to get rid of Jasiri, as she is an ally of the Lion Guard and interfering in the plans to get Reirei's pack on their side. Janja's clan end up trapping Jasiri and her clan's cubs, Tunu and Wema, in a steam vent. This causes her sister Madoa to enlist the Lion Guard to help rescue Jasiri with the unlikely help of Thurston. To be continued W.I.P. Cast :Main article: Cast and crew of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Generations * Matthew Broderick as Simba Son of Queen Sarabi and King Mufasa, who grows up to be king of Pride Rock. * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's mischievous younger brother and Simba's uncle, who is now a dark spirit living in the Outlands' volcano. He was also known to be the first leader of a Lion Guard, until he used the Roar of the Elders for evil to let his powers begone. * Jason Marsden as Kovu The younger son of Zira, who was hand-chosen by Scar to take revenge on Simba and to become king, by fulfilling Scar's dying wish. * Gabrielle Union as Nala Simba's mate and the queen of Pride Rock. She is also the mother of Kiara and Kion. * Eden Riegel as Kiara Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister, Tiifu and Zuri's best friend and the princess of Pride Rock. * Nika Futterman as Zira Scar's widow and the leader of exiled lion groups named "Outsiders". She is also the mother of Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. Futterman re-dubbed Zira's lines originally recorded by Suzanne Pleshette from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve warthog suffering from flatulence, who is Timon's partner and one of Simba's adoptive parents. * Nathan Lane as Timon A wise-cracking and self-absorbed yet somewhat loyal meerkat, who is Pumbaa's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. * Khary Payton as Rafiki A wise old mandrill ("Silly blue-bottomed baboon" as Zazu calls him) and the shaman of Pride Rock. Payton re-dubbed Rafki's lines originally recorded by Robert Guillaume from the original The Lion King films. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, Kion's love interest and the fastest member of the Lion Guard. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A teenage Outlander spotted hyena, and a reluctant member of the Lion Guard. Unlike Janja's clan, Jasiri and her hyena Resistance, including her sister Madoa, respect the Circle of Life and mostly scavenge for food. * Andy Dick as Nuka The eldest son of Zira, who is the older brother of Kovu and Vitani. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's daughter and Kovu and Nuka's brother, who is the princess of the Outsiders. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu A hornbill, who is the the majordomo ("Mufasa's little stooge" as Shenzi calls him) of the lion king and a jungle administrator. Working for the lion king, he also gives advises on his morning reports. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, and the leader of his float. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu – A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani A teenage cream brown-colored lioness and a member on Simba's pride, who is now the leader of a group of lionesses named the "Night Pride". Rani previously had a cameo appearance in The Lion King Reborn. * Landry Bender as Makini A young mandrill and Rafiki's niece, who is his apprentice for the Royal Mjuzis and the reserve member of the Lion Guard. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A honey badger, one of Kion's best friends, Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and the bravest member of the Lion Guard, who was taught to his phrase "Zuka Zama". * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, one of Kion's best friends and the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A hippopotamus, one of Kion's best friends and the strongest member of the Lion Guard. * Angela Bassett as Sarabi Mufasa's widow and the mother of Simba, who is a former queen of Pride Rock. * Max Charles as Kion Simba and Nala's second-born son, Sarabi and Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the leader of the Lion Guard and the prince of Pride Rock. * Madison Pettis as Zuri A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat vain and hates getting dirty. * Sarah Paulson as Sarafina Nala's daughter and a friend of Sarabi. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa A late king of Pride Rock, Simba's spiritual father, Kiara and Kion's grandfather and Scar's older brother. * Christian Slater as Ushari A Egyptian cobra, who becomes Scar's leader of his army in the Outlands' volcano after bringing him back alive as a dark spirit. * Andrew Kishino as Janja Scar's commander of his hyena clan. * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri Scar's commander of her pack of wild jackals. * Common as Kiburi Scar's commander of his float of Nile crocodiles, who were banished by Simba. * Greg Ellis as Mzingo Scar's commander of his white-backed vulture Parliament. * Kristin Chenoweth as Shupavu Scar's commander of her skinks, who is friends with Ushari. * Kevin Schon as Thurston A stubborn, but sometimes spooked zebra and the leader of his herd. * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo An elephant, and the leader of her herd of elephants. * Moira Kelly as Lionessia An Outsider lioness and a member in Zira's pride. Kelly previously voiced Nala from The Lion King film series, while Erica Luttrell originally voiced the character, who was a unnamed lioness in The Lion Guard. * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto A elephant calf, who is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Mtoto also looks up to Beshte as his personal hero. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi Beshte's father and the leader of the hippos. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A fairly stubborn sable antelope and the leader of his herd. * Steven Blum as Makucha A stocky, well-built Back Lander leopard with incredible agility and physical strength. * Maisie Klompus as Madoa A skeptical teenage Outlander hyena, who is Jasiri's sister. * Albert Brooks as Goigoi An African wild dog and Reirei's mate, having interest to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands. * Cam Clarke as Mwoga A vulture and Mzingo's second-in-command of his committee. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi One of Janja's seconds-in-command. * Mark Hamill as Chungu One of Janja's seconds-in-command. * Dee Bradley Baker as Saoghail A vulture and a member on Mzingo's Parliament. * Rob Lowe as Njano A Eastern blue-tongued skink, who serves as Shupavu's second-in-command. * Tommy Chong as Mbeya A wise black rhinoceros, who is the leader of his crash and a friend with the Lion Guard. Mbeya was originally voiced by Howy Parkins, a co-diretor of the film and the creator of The Lion Guard. * Meghan Strange as: ** Nyata A speedy mullet skink and a member on Shupavu's group. ** Laini A galago and the leader of her group. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga A giraffe, who is the leader of her herd. * Phil LaMarr as Shingo A friendly and playful giraffe and Twiga's mate. * Nick Watt as Zito A grouchy and impatient member on Ma Tembo's herd. * Patrick Fraley as Jumbo Jumbo A very stubborn elephant and a member on Ma Tembo's herd. * Frank Welker as Ned A mighty and snooty elephant with a British accent and sarcastic tone, who is a member on Ma Tembo's herd. * Ben Kingsley as Namiri A black leopard, who is a childhood friend of Simba. Namiri previously appeared as a cub voiced by Caleb McLaughlin. * Ivy Bishop as Juhudi A young giraffe and Twiga's daughter. As she appears as a young adult, Juhudi was previously a calf in the previous film. * Dana Davis as a female green emerald skink, who serves as Shupavu's third-in-command. * Gabriel C. Brown as Nyeusi A black western skink and Shupavu's spy, who is mute, but his hissing can be translated by Shupavu. * C. C. H. Pounder as Kongwe A wise tortoise in the Back Lands. Kongwe previously had a cameo appearance near the end of The Lion King Reborn. * Amy Poehler as Kinyonga A Pride Lander veiled chameleon, who can camouflage herself to different colors and invisibility. Kinyonga previously had a cameo appearance near the end of The Lion King Reborn. * AJ McLean as Kuchimba A blind golden mole. Kuchimba perviously had a cameo appearance near the end of The Lion King Reborn. * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa A massively strong Eastern gorilla. * Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Seth Rogen as Mooser A friendly eland and the leader of his group. Mooser was meant to appear in the previous film before his role was reused for the sequel. * Fiona Hart as Wema A hyena cub, who is a member on Jasiri's resistance and Tunu's sister. Wema previously had a silent cameo in The Lion King Reborn. * Crimson Hart as Tunu A hyena cub, who is a member on Jasiri's resistance and Wema's brother. Tunu previously had a silent cameo in The Lion King Reborn. * Ford Riley as Waza A blue broadhead skink and one of Shupavu's trusted seekers. Waza previously had a silent cameo in The Lion King Reborn. Non-speaking character cameos * Nne One of Janja's former seconds-in-command. * Tano One of Janja's former seconds-in-command. * Nduli A fairly intelligent crocodile compared to his friend Tamka. * Tamka A ferocious crocodile fighter being loyal to Kiburi. * Tamka's armada A banished Nile crocodile and a member on Kiburi's float. * Zigo A female elephant and a member on Ma Tembo's herd. * Msitu A female elephant and Mtoto's mother. She is also a member on Ma Tembo's herd. * Johari An elephant and a member on Ma Tembo's herd. * Boboka A sable antelope and Bupu's mate. * Ukali A sable antelope and a member on Bupu's herd. * Hyrax A hyrax and the leader of his group. * Sita One of Janja's instructors. * Fisi One of Janja's instructors. Additionally, John DiMaggio, Collin Dean and director Christian Myers, who previously voiced Mwandishi / Africalous, are confirmed in undisclosed roles. Production On July 27th in the year 2018, director Christian Myers announced that there would be a sequel for The Lion King Reborn and that he would return to direct the film. He stated: :"There were lots of episodes in The Lion Guard I could've used least for The Lion King Reborn. But, many characters including Kinyonga, Kongwe and Kuchimba and episodes including "Rescue in the Outlands" and "The Ultimate Showdown" felt like too many characters and episodes for me. But the good news is that I will have these characters for the sequel, with many other actors returning from the previous film." Myers has confirmed that the film will include The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, as well as Season 2 and 3 episodes of The Lion Guard including; "The Wisdom of Kongwe", "The Kilio Valley Fire", "Undercover Kinyonga", "The Ultimate Showdown", "Rescue in the Outlands", "Hyenas Resistance", "The Underground Adventure", "The Wise Zebra", and "The Cave of Secrets". On July 31st, the film's title was changed to The Lion King Entity Chronicles. On August 3rd, it was announced that the film was now titled The Lion King Generations. Casting On July 28th, Myers announced that Matthew Broderick, Jeremy Irons, Gabrielle Union, Eden Riegel, Jason Marsden, Nika Futterman, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Khary Payton, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Rowan Atkinson, Blair Underwood, Sarah Hyland, Madison Pettis, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Max Charles, Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Landry Bender, Maia Mitchell, Atticus Shaffer, Dusan Brown, James Earl Jones, Christian Slater, Andrew Kishino, Ana Gasteyer, Common, Greg Ellis, Kristin Chenoweth, Kevin Schon, Maisie Klompus, Lynette DuPree, Steven Blum, Michael Dorn, Vargus Mason, Mark Hamill, Dee Bradley Baker, Albert Brooks, Cam Clarke, Rob Lowe, Meghan Strange, Alex Cartañá, Justin Felbinger, and Nick Watt would reprise their voice roles as Simba, Scar, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Nuka, Vitani, Zazu, Makuu, Tiifu, Zuri, Bunga, Fuli, Kion, Rani, Makini, Jasiri, Ono, Beshte, Mufasa, Ushari, Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, Mzingo, Shupavu, Thurston, Madoa, Ma Tembo, Makucha, Bupu, Cheezi, Chungu, Saoghail, Goigoi, Mwoga, Njano, Laini, Twiga, Mtoto, and Zito from the previous film, while it was announced that new additions including C. C. H. Pounder, Amy Poehler, Christopher Jackson, AJ McLean, and Behzad Dabu joined the cast as Kongwe, Kinyonga, Shujaa, Kuchimba, and Azaad. It was also announced that director Myers and Collin Dean were cast in undisclosed roles. On July 30th, it was announced that Kevin Michael Richardson, Ivy Bishop, Phil LaMarr, Patrick Fraley, and Gabriel C. Brown rejoined the original cast as Basi, Juhudi, Shingo, Jumbo Jumbo, and Nyeusi, reprising their previous roles from The Lion King Reborn. It was also announced that Seth Rogen and The Lion Guard developer Ford Riley joined the cast as Mooser and Waza, who had a non-speaking cameo appearance in the previous film; Frank Welker was announced to reprise his role as Ned the Elephant, and Strange was confirmed to voice Nyata, who had a silent cameo in the previous film. On August 2nd, it was announced that Fiona and Crimson Hart joined the cast as Wema and Tunu, while their lines were previously re-dubbed by Sarah Jessica Parker, who is Broderick's wife. It was also announced that Angela Bassett and Sarah Paulson will reprise their previous roles as Sarabi and Sarafina from the previous film. Two days later, it was announced that Namiri would appear in the film as a young adult with Ben Kingsley voicing the character. It was also announced that Dana Davis would return as Shupavu's third-in-command, the green emerald skink, from the previous film while John DiMaggio was confirmed to voice Machugwa, a broad-headed skink and one of Shupavu's trusted seekers. However, on the next day, DiMaggio would only be confirmed in a undisclosed role while Tommy Chong and Moira Kelly, the original voice of Nala, were confirmed to reprise their roles as Mbeya and Lionessia from the previous film. Trivia * Main article: Trivia of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Generations Soundtrack On August 4th, it was announced that the film will include songs "The Faster I Go", "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", and "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" from The Lion Guard, while it will include songs "My Lullaby", "Upendi", "Not One Of Us", and "Love Will Find a Way" from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. See also * The Lion King Reborn * Christian Myers Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Upcoming Category:2019 films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Dark fantasy Category:Films set in Africa Category:Animation Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Remasters Category:Remakes Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Disney films Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Upcoming films